


游戏最有趣的就是捏脸

by Braisedcrab



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: 七夕贺文？AU，皮克现实中已扑街的游戏公司，在这个AU里搞出了传说中的近未来式超真实VR网游。卡西玩了，可是他沉迷于捏脸，或者说……捏身高





	游戏最有趣的就是捏脸

Iker是被拉莫斯叫去玩游戏的。

他当然也玩游戏，可是他对游戏的认知更多的还是停留在多年前和Gigi玩街机的时代。然而据说皮克那个破产了好几次的游戏公司终于出品了一个新游戏，还是VR游戏。

“VR？”

“Melon，你相信我，这个游戏真的很棒。”拉莫斯吹嘘着，“逼真的建模，真实的触感……”

“Nene，我记得你也有皮克公司的股份？”

“……”

看来他没记错。但Iker还是决定尝试一下这个游戏。毕竟这游戏由拉莫斯友情赞助，并不需要钱，而且家里也有Gigi买回来的设备，要是长年不用总觉得亏了。

于是他进了游戏，在第一步的捏脸就卡住了。

之前说了，他没怎么接触过新游戏，连端游都没玩过，更别说VR了。Iker努力了把，可是那张脸还是长得像个怪物。虽然细看还是有点威武的，但他最后还是忍不住点了下随机，让那张脸长得像个人。Iker松了口气，正要进入游戏，这时他突然发现，原来这个游戏还能调整身高、体重和三围？鬼使神差地，Iker留在了捏脸界面。

布冯买菜回来的时候还在想着晚餐的做法。他今天去餐厅学了几道新菜，相信Iker会喜欢的。可是他回到家没有熟悉的拥抱和亲吻，他叫了声Iker，他的伴侣兴冲冲地从房里走了出来，抓住他往房里走。

“皮克的公司开发了一个很有趣的游戏，我们一起玩玩。”

跟Iker不一样，布冯玩的游戏比Iker多些，尽管他更喜欢一些古早游戏例如小蜜蜂，但捏脸对他来说不算太难，他甚至很快就捏了张和自己很像的脸出来。他还把身高、体重和三围全都改得和自己现实中一样。

布冯登陆了游戏。布冯做了下新手引导任务，加了Iker为好友。Iker兴冲冲地说，“你在哪里？我去找你。”

布冯报了坐标，没多久，一个比他还要高还要宽的男玩家走了过来，头上顶着Iker的ID。

那个玩家见到他就高兴地把他搂在怀里，感叹了句，“Gigi现在好小只。”

布冯的脸瞬间黑了。

Iker给自己的人物身高设定成202cm，并根据恋人的体重三围往上加数据，把自己设定成了一个超级壮汉。Iker确信，假如现实中他是这样的身材，就绝对不会在打篮球的时候被恋人欺负。

Iker切换成第三视角欣赏着高大威猛的自己，瞬间觉得一向不靠谱的皮克终于做了点靠谱的事。所以在Gigi回来的时候，他毫不犹豫地把恋人拉进了游戏。他知道，恋人对自己的身高和身材一向非常自信，他进入游戏很可能就直接用原始数据，这样他就可以比Gigi高了。而就像他想的那样，Gigi确实用了真实的数据，结果就是Gigi比自己还要矮上大半个头。

Iker高兴地把呆滞的恋人搂进怀里，“Gigi现在好小只。”

Gigi沉默了下，下线了。Iker有些高兴，觉得自己终于扳回了一城，但又有点担心，Gigi是不是生气了？

过了没多久，一个比他更高的Gigi出现了，还是比他大了一圈，恰好可以把他圈进怀里。

Gigi一把把他搂进怀里亲了下，“Iker果然还是好小只。”

Iker的脸瞬间黑了，一秒下线，去捏了个更高的新角色出来。

接下来几乎像是个军备竞赛，或者更贴切地说，身高竞赛。他和Gigi反复地开新人物，捏脸，比较身高。到达人类这个种族身高上限之后，他打电话质问拉莫斯为什么人类这么矮。

拉莫斯茫然地说不矮啊，要么Melon你试下兽人？

Iker挂了电话，开始创建新人物，果然，兽人的身高上限是比人类高的，他再次比Gigi高了，但很快，Gigi又刷了新角色出来。很快，他再也不能建比Gigi更高的角色了。Iker再次打电话给拉莫斯，拉莫斯震惊地表示，“Melon你不会还在捏脸吧？这游戏很好玩的，你不要花那么多时间在捏脸上。”

这游戏最有趣的不就是能设置身高吗？Iker生气地问到底能不能更高了，拉莫斯老实地回答不能，到达上限了。

Iker生气地挂了电话。坐在一旁偷听的男朋友一看，高兴地举起手欢呼，“Gigi无所不能！”

Iker头脑一热，一口咬到男朋友的肩膀上。

就让他高一次都不行吗！


End file.
